


fanart: Raleigh & Tendo

by gryzdolnik



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Stocking 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryzdolnik/pseuds/gryzdolnik
Summary: Two boys and a doughnut.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts).



> Raleigh & Tendo for dellessanna, for the 2016 Fandom Stocking holiday exchange.
> 
> Hope you like it :)


End file.
